Pia
Pia '(HM: Claire ; FT: Pia Heartfillia) is a mage warrior, mainly as Harvest Moon Magic and Fairy Tail Magic. It is also seen that she has the ability to hatch eggs. A member of Fairy Tail, a townspeople in Mineral Town and a student of Sir Alex. She is one of the main female protagonists of the two stories of The Twisted Tales. 'Apperance Pia has brown eyes and a blonde hair that has heart ribbon on her hair. She is often (or always) seen in dress, and on mini 2, she has changed her clothing line on unders, but the tops remains the same. Her fashion brand is pokemon and it can be seen at her clothes at the bottom. 'Personality' On Book 1, She is gentle and kind, and based on the story, she is the smartest person in Sir Alex' students. It is said that she is smart because she is the one who plannned the plan on the Activity one, she spotted someone and she acts as the second leader while they are finding Arvee and Jayson when they went missing and she realized the real plan of Sir Alex. Then on Mini 2, there isn't anything seen of Pia's personality but there are some, like she is a naughty person because she was always scolded by Arvee not to go on Arvee's rent house and a quiet person when she is not spoken to nor she is not there except if something serious is happening. She also hasn't been seen using magic starting mini 2, but seen her foster mother, Multure. In Fairy Tail, everytime there is someone who has a foster mother/father is one of the Dragon Slayers. But Arvee (The Author) said in T.T.T, they are called Special Slayers. The official Special Slayer is Jayson, while the unofficials are Arvee and Pia. Arvee (The Author) said that she will be the next along with Mjay to go to the another dimension called Harvest Moon. Then, Pia's name would be Claire and Mjay's Pete. The place will be on Mineral Town, and it is based on the Game :'' Harvest Moon Friends of the Mineral Town and ''Harvest Moon More Friends of the Mineral Town . '' 'History' Pia have parents but their names are unknown, including the last names. She is the Princess of Love, under the good twins. She is also one of the survivors led by Sir Alex and started a new life and adventures. In Fairy Tail, she was under the care of her foster mother, named Multure, the Vuture Dragon. She is quite supportive and active like her mother, until Multure dissapeared, together with Maxine and Elementis. She was adopted once again as said by Arvee (The Author) and no further details of her another adoption history. Her partner Pokabaa was found on the grass with many lambs and sheeps. It was an egg before on the book 1, but was hatched early than the others. 'Synopsis' Arcs will be coming soon 'Magic and abilities' Will be coming soon 'Equipments' Coming Soon 'Trivia''' Pia is based on a true character and her personalities are the same too. Pia's Fairy Tail Counterpart is Lucy Heartfillia Category:The Twisted Tales Characters Category:Students of Sir Alex and Himself